Robert Baratheon
Robert Baratheon war ein Hauptcharakter in der ersten Staffel von Game of Thrones. Er wurde von Mark Addy verkörpert und erschien in den ersten sieben Episoden der ersten Staffel. Robert Baratheon war Herrscher der Sieben Königslande, offiziell als Robert aus dem Haus Baratheon, der erste seines Namens, König der Andalen und der ersten Menschen, Herr der Sieben Königslande und Beschützer des Reiches. Robert gewann seinen Thron in der nach ihm benannten Rebellion. Er war ein großer Krieger in seiner Jugend. Er tötete Rhaegar Targaryen, den Prinz von Drachenstein, in der Schlacht am Trident. Nach dem Krieg ehelichte er Cersei Lennister, um sein Bündnis mit dem Haus Lennister zu festigen, das dem Reich Stabilität brachte, obwohl er sie nicht liebte. Sie behauptete, ihm drei Kinder geboren zu haben, die aber durch Inzest mit ihrem Zwillingsbruder, Jaime Lennister, gezeugt wurden. Robert konnte das Reich leichter erobern als er es zu regieren vermochte. Aus diesem Grund übertrug er diese lästige Aufgabe dem Kleinen Rat. Seit seiner Kindheit war er mit Eddard Stark befreundet, den er zu seinem wahren Bruder erklärte. Er ernannte Eddard auch zur Hand des Königs, als sein Vorgänger auf mysteriöse Weise starb. Eddard untersuchte die Umstände und kam hinter die wahre Abstammung von Cerseis Kindern. Aus Angst vor der Aufdeckung, wurde Roberts Knappe, Lancel Lennister, von Cersei instruiert dem König reichlich Wein bei der Jagd einzuschenken. Robert wurde von einem Eber tödlich verwundert. Eddard kann sich nicht überwinden, Robert die Wahrheit über seine Kinder zu erzählen, bevor er seinen Verletzungen erliegt. Kurz vor seinem Tod ernannte Robert seinen Freund Eddard zum Lord Regent des Reiches. Cersei ignorierte seine Proklamation, ließ Eddard verhaften und riss den Thron für ihren Sohn Joffrey an sich. Dieser Thronstreit führte zum Krieg der fünf Könige. In der Serie Früheres Leben Robert war der erstgeborene Sohn von Steffon Baratheon und Cassana Baratheon. Er hatte zwei jüngere Brüder, Stannis und Renly. Steffon war das Oberhaupt des Hauses Baratheon und oberster Herr der Sturmlande. Die Sturmlande sind eine der Sieben Königslande und das Haus Baratheon ist eines der großen Häuser des Reiches. Seine Eltern verlor er jung, durch ein Schiffsunglück bei Sturm. Robert stand auf den Mauern von Sturmkap, gemeinsam mit Stannis und beide sahen, wie das Schiff ihrer Eltern, die aus Essos zurückkehrten, an den Felsen zerschellte. Er erbte die Herrschaft und wurde unter die Obhut von Jon Arryn genommen, Oberhaupt des Hauses Arryn, einem anderen Großen Haus. Eddard Stark, der zweite Sohn aus dem Hause Stark, wurde ebenfalls von Jon Arryn erzogen. Er und Robert wurden wie Brüder füreinander. Robert war als oberster Herr der Sturmlande ein Untergebener des amtierenden Königs Aerys II. Targaryen, dem Irren König. Er wurde mit Eddard Starks Schwester Lyanna verlobt. Lyanna wurde von Kronprinz Rhaegar Targaryen entführt. Der Irre König ließ Eddards Vater und Bruder hinrichten, weil sie gegen die Entführung protestierten. Dies löste einen massiven Aufstand gegen die Herrschaft der Targaryen aus, geführt von Robert, Eddard und Jon Arryn. Lyanna und Aerys starben im darauf folgenden Bürgerkrieg. Robert erschlug Rhaegar persönlich im Zweikampf. Er nahm den Platz auf dem Eisernen Thron ein, weil er mütterlicherseits mit den Targaryens verwandt war und am ehesten einen Anspruch auf den Thron hatte. Die anderen Rebellenführer, Jon Arryn und Eddard Stark glaubten, dass Robert mit seinem Anspruch und seiner charismatischen Persönlichkeit als König geeignet sei und standen ihm zur Seite. Robert war durch den Tod von Lyanna am Boden zerstört. Jon Arryn drängte ihn zu einer Ehe mit Cersei aus dem Hause Lennister, um eine Bündnis mit ihrem Vater Tywin Lennister zu schließen, der erst sehr spät in den Krieg eingriff und Robert die Hauptstadt Königsmund aushändigte. Robert ernannte Jon Arryn zu seiner Hand, während Eddard in den Norden zurückkehrte. Stannis kämpfte für Robert im Krieg, jedoch verband sie keine Zuneigung. Trotz Stannis' Einsatz machte Robert nach dem Krieg ihren jüngsten Bruder Renly zum Lord von Sturmkap. Renly war noch ein Kind, während des Bürgerkrieges und hatte deswegen nicht daran teilgenommen. Stannis wurde durch Robert zum Lord von Drachenstein und Meister der Schiffe im Kleinen Rat ernannt. Renly trat dem Kleinen Rat später als Meister des Rechts bei. Robert war seit dem Ende des Bürgerkrieges König der Andalen und der ersten Menschen, sowie Herrscher der Sieben Königslande von Westeros. Allerdings beschäftigte er sich mehr mit der Trinkerei, Hurerei und der Jagd als mit der Herrschaft über sein Reich. Die Rebellion waren für ihn glorreiche Tage, in deren Erinnerung er schwelgte. Er überließ die Regierungsgeschäfte weitgehend dem Kleinen Rat, der von Jon Arryn geführt wurde. Zudem musste er später auch noch eine erneute Rebellion zurückschlagen, als sich Balon Graufreud gegen den Eisernen Thron erhob. Robert konnte den Sieg davontragen und zwang Balon wieder unter seine Herrschaft. Dieser Sieg festigte Roberts Anspruch auf den Thron. Daneben liebte Robert das Ausrichten von Turnieren, die enorm kostspielig waren. Nach siebzehn Jahren seiner Regentschaft war das Reich mit sechs Millionen Golddrachen immens hoch verschuldet; zur Hälfte beim Haus Lennister. Robert hatte anscheinend vier Kinder mit Cersei: einen erstgeborenen Sohn mit schwarzen Haaren, welcher wirklich sein Fleisch und Blut war, Joffrey, Myrcella und Tommen. Unbemerkt von ihm waren alle drei, das Produkt von Cerseis Inzest mir ihrem Zwillingsbruder Jaime Lennister. Robert zeugte während der Ehe mehrere illegitime Bastarde. Er hat einen nicht anerkannten Bastard, namens Gendry, den er mit einer Tavernendirne zeugte. Außerdem die nicht anerkannten Bastardtochter Barra, die seiner Liebschaft zur Prostituierten Mhaegen entstammte. Er hat mindestens vier weitere nicht anerkannte Bastarde mit unterschiedlichen Frauen allein in Königsmund gezeugt. Jon Arryn begann Nachforschungen zur Abstammung von Cersei Nachkommen und verglich ihr Aussehen, mit denen von Roberts Bastarden. Er starb unter mysteriösen Umständen, kurz nach Beginn seiner Untersuchungen. Robert beschloss in den Norden nach Winterfell zu reisen und Eddard den Posten als nächste Hand des Königs anzubieten. Staffel 1 thumb|left|220px|Robert trauert um Lyanna. Das königliche Gefolge erreichte Winterfell und Eddard empfing Robert mit seinem Hofstaat. Nach der ersten Begrüßung forderte der König, die Krypta zu sehen, um die Toten zu ehren; zum Unverständnis seiner Frau Cersei. Dort angekommen hielt Robert eine Andacht an der Statue von Lyanna Stark. Er erzählte Eddard, dass er in seinen Träumen, Rhaegar Targaryen, jedes Mal aufs Neue tötet, aber Eddard antwortet ihm, dass das Haus Targaryen bereits zerstört wurde. Robert entgegnet ihm, dass nicht alle tot seien. Daraufhin bietet Robert seinem Freund formal den Posten als Hand des Königs an und sagte ihm, dass er jemanden braucht, der das Reich lenkt und offenbarte, dass er sich vor Verrat an seinem Hof fürchtete. Eddard bat ihn um Bedenkzeit, die Robert akzeptierte. Gleichzeitig schlug er vor, dass sein Sohn Joffrey, Eddards Tochter Sansa ehelichen sollte, um die beiden Häuser Baratheon und Stark zu verbinden. Am Abend fand ein großes Fest zu Ehren des königlichen Besuches statt. Am nächsten Morgen gingen Eddard und Robert auf die Jagd, wobei Eddard das Angebot annahm. "Der Winter naht" thumb|right|220px|Robert fürchtet den Krieg. Das Gefolge von Robert und Eddard verließen gemeinsam Winterfell. Tage später auf dem Königsweg ordnete Robert eine Pause an und diskutierte mit Eddard über die gerade eingetroffene Botschaft. Die Spione des Königs hatten erfahren, dass Daenerys Targaryen mit dem Dothraki-Fürsten Khal Drogo verheiratet wurde, der angeblich ein Khalasar von über einhunderttausend Menschen anführt. Eddard wies darauf hin, dass die Dothraki nicht die Meerenge überqueren können, da sie keine Schiffe haben, aber Robert konfrontiert ihn mit seiner Sorge, dass es bald neuen Krieg in den Sieben Königslanden geben wird. "Der Königsweg" thumb|left|220px|Robert fällt ein Urteil. Weiter auf dem Königsweg erreichten sie Gasthaus am Kreuzweg, einem bekannten Haltepunkt auf der Reise in den Süden nach Königsmund. Während ihres Aufenthaltes wurde Joffrey durch Nymeria, dem Schattenwolf von Arya Stark, der jüngsten Tochter Eddards, verletzt. Arya wurde vor Robert gebracht und sagte wahrheitsgemäß aus, dass die Schuld für den Vorfall Joffrey hatte, aber dessen Lügen wurde durch ihre Schwester Sansas unterstützt. Robert war wütend, dass aus einem kleinen Vorfall ein großer Zwischenfall entstand, an dem nun auch Cersei und Eddard beteiligt waren, die gegenseitig ihre Kinder beschuldigten. Außerdem schien er Enttäuschung wegen Joffrey zu empfinden, weil dieser sich von einem Mädchen, zudem mehrere Jahre jünger, besiegen und entwaffnen ließ. Der König entschied, dass Eddard Arya disziplinieren sollte, während er sich um Joffrey kümmerte, aber um seine Königin zu besänftigen, stimmte er zu, dass der Schattenwolf sterben sollte. Weil Nymeria nicht mehr dort war, befahl Robert, dass stattdessen Sansas Wolf Lady sterben muss. "Der Königsweg" Bei der Rückkehr nach Königsmund wollte Robert, dass zu Ehren von Eddards Ernennung ein Turnier abgehalten wird. Er vermied die Sitzungen des kleinen Rates, wo über die wachsenden Schulden des Reiches diskutiert wurden und die ein Turnier eigentlich unmöglich machten. Robert tauschte alte Kriegsgeschichten mit Ser Barristan Selmy aus, einem berühmten Ritter und Lord Kommandant seiner Königsgarde. Jaime Lennister und dessen Cousin Lancel Lennister, der als stümperhafter Knappe des Königs diente, brachte Robert nur Verachtung entgegen. Robert genoss es, seinen Schwager zu demütigen, indem er ihn als Wache abbestellt, während er mit Prostituierten Jaimes Zwillingsschwester Cersei betrog. Seinen Unmut darüber ließ er an Jory Cassel aus. "Krüppel, Bastarde und Zerbrochenes" Robert erfuhr, dass Daenerys schwanger wurde und gab den Befehl, dass sie und ihr Bruder Viserys Targaryen zu ermorden seien. Eddard war nicht einverstanden mit der Entscheidung und trat trotz Roberts Entrüstung von seinem Posten als Hand des Königs zurück. Später fragte Cersei den König, ob es klug sei, Eddard auf diese Weise zu verlieren und sie diskutierten über ihre Ehe. Robert gestand, dass er sie nie lieben konnte, wegen seiner Gefühle für Lyanna. Roberts Bruder Renly berichtete, dass Robert eine große Jagd plane und Renly bat, ihn zu begleiten, weil er um dessen Angst wusste. "Der Wolf und der Löwe" Robert setzte Eddard wieder als Hand ein, bevor er zur Jagd in den Königswald aufbrach, wobei er von Selmy, Lancel und Renly begleitet wurde. Aufgrund von Roberts verherrlichenden Worten über die guten alten Zeiten wurde Renly ausfällig und verließ die Jagdgemeinschaft, um in die Hauptstadt zurückzukehren. "Eine goldene Krone" Robert wurde schwer verletzt, als er ein Wildschwein erlegte. Er wurde zurück nach Königsmund gebracht und ernannte Eddard zum Lord Regent des Reiches. Eddard hatte bereits erfahren, dass Joffrey, Myrcella und Tommen nicht Roberts Nachkommen waren, sondern das Produkt des Inzests zwischen Cersei und Jaime, aber er behielt die Wahrheit für sich. Nach Roberts Tod zerstörte Cersei die Prokklamation von Robert und ließ Eddard verhaften. Renly floh bereits aus der Stadt, nachdem Eddard sein Angebot abgelehnt hatte, ihn als König zu unterstützen, statt seines Bruders Stannis', den rechtmäßigen Erben."Gewinn oder stirb" Roberts Tod ließ den aufkeimenden Konflikt eskalieren, der als Krieg der fünf Könige Berühmtheit erlangen sollte, indem sich Stannis, Renly, Joffrey, Balon Graufreud und Robb Stark selbst zu Königen krönten."Feuer und Blut" Auftritte Hauptcharakter In den Büchern : Original: Robert Baratheon In der Saga "Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" war Robert Baratheon der König der Sieben Königslande von Westeros und Oberhaupt des Hauses Baratheon von Königsmund. Robert wurde zum König gekrönt, nachdem er den Krieg des Usurpators gewonnen hatte und die Krone von Aerys II. Targaryen, seinem Vetter ersten Grades, nahm. Robert kämpfte im Krieg, um die Hand von Lyanna Stark, gemeinsam mit ihrem Bruder und seinem engen Freund, Eddard Stark. Aufgrund von Lyannas Tod, ehelichte Robert jedoch Cersei Lennister, um politische Stabilität zu gewährleisten. Robert hat drei Kinder mit Cersei: Joffrey, Myrcella und Tommen. Erscheinung und Persönlichkeit Als großer Mann, wenn auch nicht besonders intelligent, war Robert früher ein berühmter Krieger mit einer guten Stimme in der Schlacht. In seiner Jugend wurde er als groß, breitschultrig und muskulös beschrieben, der Traum einer Frau. Er war glatt rasiert. Doch als er seine Krone gewann, wurde er durch seine Völlerei und Trinkerei übergewichtig, weshalb sein Umfang seiner Größe entsprach und er sich einen Bart wachsen ließ, der das Doppelkinn verbergen sollte. Einige seiner Lieblingslieder waren "A Cask of Ale" und "Fifty-Four Tuns". Er war bekannt für seinen Charme, aufgeschlossene und gesellig Persönlichkeit und die bemerkenswerte Fähigkeit, Feinde in Freunde verwandeln zu können. Roberts Begierden wurde zum Thema einiger deftiger Trinklieder im ganzen Reich. Gemäß Eddard Stark würde Robert einer Frau die Welt für eine gemeinsame Nacht versprechen, aber alles vergessen, einschließlich der Frau, am nächsten Morgen. Geschichte Früheres Leben Robert war der erste Sohn von Lady Cassana und Lord Steffon Baratheon, Oberhaupt des Hauses Baratheon und Lord der Sturmlande. Er ist geboren und aufgewachsen auf dem Familiensitz der Baratheons, der Festung Sturmkap. Er war weniger als ein Jahr älter, als sein Bruder Stannis. Jahre später wurde ein dritter Baratheon Bruder geboren, Renly. Als sie noch jung waren, beobachteten Robert und Stannis, wie ihre Eltern bei einem Schiffunglück in der Sichtweite von Sturmkap starben, wodurch Robert zum Lord von Sturmkap aufstieg. Lord Robert ging zur weiteren Erziehung mit Lord Jon Arryn nach Hohenehr, im Tal von Arry, so auch Eddard Stark von Winterfell. Sie wurden schnell Freunde und Jon Arryn, der selbst keinen Sohn hatte, behandelte sie wie seine eigene Familie. Robert verliebte sich in Eddards Schwester Lyanna Stark, die ihm von ihrem Vater, Lord Rickard Stark, versprochen wurde. Zu der Zeit hatte er bereits eine Bastard-Tochter, Mya Stein, welche über Lyanna urteilte, dass nichts Robert in einem Bett halten würde. Einige Zeit nach diesem Ereignis wurde Lyanna offenbar entführt und vom Kronprinzen Rhaegar Targaryen genommen. Die Entführung, die eine Kette von Ereignissen nach sich zog, gipfelte in Roberts Rebellion. Roberts Rebellion Die Nachrichten über Lyannas Entführung brachte ihren ältesten Bruder Brandon und später ihren Vater Rickard nach Königsmund, die Gerechtigkeit forderten. Beide wurden vom Irren König, Aerys II. Targaryen, hingerichtet, der von Lord Jon Arryn die Herausgabe von Robert und Eddard forderte. Stattdessen erhob sich Jon in Rebellion, mit Eddard, jetzt Lord von Winterfell, und Robert, ihnen folgte der Norden und die Sturmlande. Robert, welche durch Verwandtschaft den größten Anspruch der drei Lords auf dem Thron hatte, wurde bald zum Anführer des Aufstandes, welche als Roberts Rebellion Bekanntheit erlangte. In der Schlacht von Möwenstadt, wurde Marq Haindorf von Robert erschlagen. Robert begann damit in Sturmkap seine Untergebenen zu sammeln, aber er war von seinen Verbündeten im Norden getrennt. Darüber hinaus waren einige seiner Vasallen dem Eisernen Thron treu ergeben und begannen ihrerseits bei Sommerhall ihre Truppen zu sammeln. Robert erfuhr von ihrem Plan und besiegte sie alle, in drei aufeinanderfolgenden Kämpfen an einem Tag. Bei dem Versuch seine Kräfte mit denen des Nordens zu verbinden, erlitt Robert eine Niederlage bei der Schlacht von Aschfurt und wurde später in der Stadt Steinsepte eingeschlossen, wo er sich in einem Bordell versteckt hielt, indem er während seines erzwungenen Aufenthalts das Bett beinahe jeder Hure aufsuchte. Eine Targaryen Armee angeführt von Lord Jon Connington erreichte die Stadt und begann mit der Suche nach Robert, der durch die eingetroffenen Rebellen aus dem Norden in der Schlacht der Glocken, gerettet wurde. Er selbst führte die vereinten Streitkräfte der Häuser Baratheon, Stark, Arryn und Tully gegen die Royalisten, unter Kronprinz Rhaegar, in der Schlacht am Trident, und sicherte den Sieg, indem er Rhaegar persönlich erschlug. Bevor Roberts Verbündete Königsmund erreichen konnten, hatte Lord Tywin Lennister die Westlande verlassen und die Hauptstadt geplündert, wobei auch der Irre König getötet wurde. Obwohl er die Rebellion gewann und Rhaegar erschlagen hatte, war Roberts Hass auf seinem niedergestreckten Feind ungebrochen und er war erfreut über den Tod von Rhaegars Frau und seinen beiden jungen Kindern, deren verstümmelte Leichen ihm von Tywin präsentiert wurden. Eddard Stark hingegen, war empört und angewidert von der Tat, nannte es Mord und sagte, dass der junge Prinz und die Prinzessin nicht mehr waren als unschuldige Kleinkinder. Robert antwortete, dass er keine Kinder sähe, sondern nur Drachenbrut. Auch Jon Arryn konnte nicht verhindern, dass die Ereignisse einen Keil zwischen Robert und Eddard trieben, da beide auf ihren Standpunkt behaarten. Eddard verließ wutentbrannt den Roten Bergfried und brach nach Sturmkap auf, um Stannis zu entlasten, der den Belagerern standgehalten hatte. Erst der Tod von Lyanna und ihre gemeinsame Trauer, erneuerte die Freundschaft wieder. Danach wurde Robert von der Erinnerung und dem Wunsch nach Rache an dem bereits ermordeten Rhaegar heimgesucht. Herrschaft Roberts Herrschaft auf den Eisernen Thron der Sieben Königslande wurde mit seiner Großmutter begründet, Rhaelle Targaryen, Tochter von König Aegon V. Targaryen, was ihm einen stärkeren Thronanspruch verschaffte, als den der Arryns, Tullys oder Starks. Mit dem Tod von Aerys und Rhaegar, sowie dem Fall von Königsmund, schworen die Lords der Sieben Königslande Robert die Treue und akzeptierten ihn als König. Er begnadigte viele seiner ehemaligen Feinde und gewann einige von ihnen als Verbündete. Diejenigen, die trotzdem gegen seine Herrschaft waren, bezeichneten Robert als Usurpator. Robert beauftragte Stannis mit Aufbau einer neuen Flotte und der Eroberung von Drachenstein, der letzten Hochburg der Targaryen-Royalisten. Obwohl Stannis den Angriff auf Drachenstein anführte, gelang es Viserys und Daenerys Targaryen von der Insel zu schmuggeln, sehr zum Missfallen des neuen König. Robert ernannte Stannis zum Lord von Drachenstein und übergab den uralten Stammsitz der Baratheons, Sturmkap, an ihren jüngeren Bruder, Renly, was Stannis als Erniedrigung empfand. Dorne vergaß und vergab niemals die Tatsache, dass Robert die kaltblütige Ermordung von Elia Martell und ihren Kindern, Rhaenys und Aegon, geduldet hatte. Lord Jon Arryn gelang es trotzdem einen Waffenstillstand mit Dorne auszuhandeln, außerdem eine widerwillige Akzeptanz von Roberts Herrschaft. Robert ernannte Jon Arryn zur Hand des Königs. Jon und Stannis hielten die Sieben Königslande zusammen, während Robert aß, trank, jagte und herumhurte. Robert begann seine Herrschaft mit der Heirat von Cersei Lennister, der Tochter von Tywin, die er aus politischen Gründen ehelichte, um dem Königreich Stabilität zu bringen. Ihre Ehe war nicht glücklich. Während der Hochzeitsnacht war Robert betrunken und flüsterte versehentlich "Lyanna", wodurch er sich den Hass seiner neuen Frau verdiente. Cersei bekam drei Kinder: Joffrey, Myrcella und Tommen. In seinem Unglück verfiel Robert zunehmend seiner Trink- und Fresslust, schlief mit anderen Frauen und zeugte auf diese Weise mehrere Bastarde. Sechs Jahre nach der Thronbesteigung, kämpften Robert und Eddard erneut gemeinsam, diesmal in der Graufreud Rebellion, die von ihnen niedergeschlagen wurde und Roberts Anspruch auf den Eisernen Thron festigte. Robert brachte das Reich an den Rand des Ruins, durch die Kosten für Turniere und Feste, obwohl Aerys II. die Schatzkammer gefüllt hinterließ. Roberts Ausgaben veranlassten die Krone Schulden von über sechs Millionen Golddrachen aufzunehmen, bei denen es sich um beträchtliche Kredite bei den Lennisters, den Tyrells, dem Glauben der Sieben und der Eisernen Bank von Braavos handelte. Aufgrund seiner häufigen Hurerei, war Robert der Vater zahlreicher Bastarde. Laut Donal Noye änderte sich sein Verhalten als er König wurde, aber nicht zum Besseren. Robert lernte auch seine Augen vor Dingen zu verschließen, die er nicht sehen wollte, was sich bewährte, als ihm die Körper von Rhaegars Kindern präsentiert wurden. A Game of Thrones Mit dem unerwarteten Tod von Jon Arryn, der Hand des Königs, begab sich Robert auf die Reise nach Winterfell, um die letzte Person zu treffen, der er wirklich vertraute, nach einer langen Zeit ohne Kontakt. Robert erscheint Eddard als ein gebrochener Mann, ungesund und unglücklich. Eddard nimmt widerwillig die Position als Hand des Königs an und folgt Robert nach Königsmund. Er, wie sein Vorgänger Jon, erledigt die Regierungsgeschäfte für Robert, der die Sitzungen des kleinen Rates als lästig empfindet. Robert gesteht Ned, dass er davon träumt die Krone aufzugeben und in die Freien Städte zu reisen, um sein Leben als Söldner dem Krieg und der Hurerei zu widmen, im Glauben, dass er dafür gemacht wurde; nur der Gedanke an seinen Erben Joffrey, der auf dem Eisernen Thron sitzen würde, und dem seine Mutter Cersei ins Ohr flüstert, hielten Robert davon ab, seiner Fantasie nachzugeben. Als Robert ein Treffen anberaumt und dabei fordert, die schwangere und im Exil lebende Daenerys Targaryen zu ermorden, weigert sich Eddard ein Teil davon zu sein und tritt unter Protest von seinem Amt zurück. Danach wird Eddard bei einem Überfall, angeführt von Ser Jaime Lennister, Cerseis Zwillingsbruder, verletzt. Robert sucht seinen Freund daraufhin auf und gibt ihm das Abzeichen seines Amtes wieder zurück, mit der Androhung, es Jaime zu übertragen, sollte Eddard es verweigern. Während Robert auf einem Jagdausflug ist, entdeckt Eddard, dass Roberts vermeintliche Kinder, Bastarde von Cersei sind, die aus dem Inzest mit ihrem Bruder Jaime entstanden. Cersei hatte jedoch bereits angewiesen, dass Roberts Knappe Lancel Lennister, der gleichzeitig ihr Vetter war, diesem einen starken Wein verabreichen sollte, drei Mal so stark wie normal, wodurch er sehr betrunken war. Die Jagdgesellschaft spürte schließlich einen großen Eber im Königswald auf, aber Robert ist so benebelt, dass er sein Ziel verfehlt, von dem Tier selbst niedergestreckt und tödlich verwundet wird. Gemäß Varys, wenn es nicht der Eber gewesen wäre, dann ein Sturz vom Pferd oder ein fehlgeleiteter Pfeil, denn Cersei wollte Roberts Tod, ehe er von der Jagd zurückkehrte. Bei Roberts Ankunft, schwer verletzt und dem Tode nahe, besucht Eddard ihn und hält seinen Willen fest, indem ihn Robert zum Lord Regent und Beschützer des Reiches bestimmt, bis Joffrey die Volljährigkeit erreicht. Eddard erkennt den Schmerz unter dem Robert leidet und verschweigt ihm deshalb Joffreys wahre Abstammung, um einen sterbenden Freund nicht noch größeres Leid zu zufügen. Stattdessen ändert er dessen Testament, indem er "Mein Sohn Joffrey" durch "Mein Erbe" ersetzt; Weil alle Kinder des Königs eigentlich Bastarde von Jaime waren, glaubte Eddard, dass Roberts Erbe sein mittlerer Bruder Stannis sein sollte. Robert stirbt einen Tag später. Sein Tod löst einen Kampf um die Macht aus, der im Krieg der Fünf Könige gipfelte. Bekannte Bastarde Obwohl Robert Baratheon dafür bekannt ist – gemäß der Prophezeiung von Maggy dem Frosch – sechszehn Bastarde gezeugt zu haben, ist nur einer von diesen anerkannt. Varys gibt zu, von acht Bastarden zu wissen. Fünf von ihnen wurde durch POV Charaktere gesehen, während zwei andere nur am Rande erwähnt werden. Aufgrund von Eddards Worten in Roberts Testament, begann Cersei mit eine Feldzug, um alle von Roberts Bastarden zu töten, aber Tyrion stoppt sie, nach einer grausamen Szene, bei der Baras Mutter versuchte ihr Kind zu schützen. Sie sind nach dem ungefähren Alter geordnet: * Mya Stein: Eine von Roberts Bastardtöchtern geboren im Tal, während seiner Zeit als Mündel von Jon Arryn. Sie dient als Führerin zu und von Hohenehr und wurde zu einer engen Begleiterin von Sansa Stark. Eddard Stark erinnert sich, dass Robert sehr vernarrt in sie war, obwohl er sie, wie alle seine Bastarde, später verließ. * Bella: Eine nicht anerkannte Bastardtochter, die in einem Bordell, genannt "Der Pfirsich" in Steinsepte lebt. Ihre Mutter sagte ihr, dass sie bei der Schlacht der Glocken Schwanger war, als ein verwunderter Robert sich dort versteckte. * Gendry: Ein nicht anerkannte Bastard, der von einer Bediensteten in einem Gasthaus geboren wurde. Als er alt genug war, zahlte ein unbekannter Lord dafür, dass er bei einem Schmied in die Lehre gehen konnte. Gendry entwickelte einen Ruf für Hartnäckigkeit und fertigte einen Helm in der Form eines Stieres, weshalb er auch der "Bulle" genannt wird. Nach Roberts Tod arrangierte Varys für den Jungen eine Flucht aus der Stadt, indem er sich Yoren und den Rekruten der Nachtwache anschloss. Gendry wusste, dass Königin Cersei seinen Tod will, auch wenn er nicht wusste warum. '- Staffel 3 -' * Edric Sturm: Roberts einziger anerkannte Bastardsohn, geboren von Delena Florent. Er lebte auf Sturmkap unter den Schutz von Cortnay Fünfrosen, dem Kastellan. Stannis belagerte die Burg mit dem Ziel Edric gefangen zu nehmen und ihn zu benutzten, um Cerseis inzestuöse Affäre mit ihrem Bruder zu belegen und seinen eigenen Anspruch zu stärken. Die rote Hexe Melisandre hatte auch das Ziel, Edrics Blut zu verwenden, um Drachen auf Drachenstein zu züchten. Davos Seewert schmuggelte Edric von Drachenstein, bevor er geopfert werden konnte. * Zwei namenlose Zwillinge: Petyr Baelish bemerkte, dass Robert Zwillinge gezeugt hatte, mit einer Bediensteten auf Casterlystein, die druch Cerseis Handlanger getötet wurden. * Barra: Das jüngste von Roberts bekannten Bastarden, die er mit einer Prostituierten in Königsmund zeugte. Als Säugling wurde sie nach Roberts Tod von Allar Deem getötet, der dem Befehl von Cersei folgte. Galerie :Hauptartikel: /Galerie Siehe auch * im Wiki von Eis und Feuer. * Robert Baratheon im Wiki of Ice and Fire. Referenzen en:Robert Baratheon ru:Роберт Баратеон Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Status: Verstorben Kategorie:Haus Baratheon Kategorie:Könige